


Days before you came

by raxilia_running



Series: Sonnet 18 - Melodie disegnate di un amore strampalato [3]
Category: Mosspaca Advertising Department
Genre: Break Up, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Fanmade Names, Het, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Prequel, Slice of Life, What-If, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#01: <em>Non crede molto a quelle ottimistiche previsioni per il futuro: spera che Rhonda trovi compagnia dall’altra parte dell’oceano ma per sé vede una proficua carriera, molto solitaria e molto zeppa di impegni da seguire. L’idea di qualcuno che gli faccia battere il cuore in modo irrazionalmente forte gli sembra così assurda che neanche ci si sofferma un secondo di più.</em><br/>~<br/>#02: <em>La vita, per Guiren, è un foglio bianco tutto da riempire. Ne ha accartocciati davvero tanti, fra amici persi per strada e compagni che l’hanno respinto o abbandonato; poi, finalmente, ha avuto il tempo di lavorarci, su uno di quei fogli, fino a creare qualcosa che rimanesse.</em><br/>----------<br/>Taoyi e Guiren prima di incontrarsi hanno avuto altri affetti e altre vite e persino un altro taglio di capelli. E Rhonda e You hanno lasciato un'impronta permanente su quello che hanno deciso di diventare dopo averli incontrati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days before you came

**Author's Note:**

> Eeee, eccola qua, ve l'avevo promessa ed è arrivata. La fic "prequel ideale" in cui scopriamo della vita di Taoyi prima di essere un figo della madonna - è sempre stato un po' figo ma l'adolescenza l'abbiamo attraversata tutti - e di chi ha fatto soffrire così tanto Guiren-bae da ridurlo in un budino di dubbi e auto-commiserazione, naw, tesoro. ;_;
> 
> Dunque dunque, come al solito per battezzare questi due nuovi bimbi ho richiesto l'aiuto di [Treru](http://archiveofourown.org/users/terryh_nyan) e quindi andiamo subito a vedere cosa significano i loro nomi (waifu, grazie di esistere, OMFG):
> 
> \- Jia You, l'ex-ragazzo di Guiren, ha un cognome molto comune in Cina ovvero Jiǎ scritto con l'ideogramma (贾); l'abbiamo scelto in quanto è omofono di (假) "falso" e quasi-omofono di Jiā (家) "casa", "famiglia". Questo gioco di omofonia (almeno per quanto riguarda la prima parte) era stato usato nel romanzo "Sogno della camera rossa" di Cao Xueqin, risalente all'epoca Qing della Cina imperiale, dice Treru. Yǒu è scritto con l'ideogramma (友) ed è un nome proprio derivato dalla parola "amico"; sì, stavamo giocando sul fatto che You non fosse proprio un buon amico, come vedrete presto.
> 
> \- Rhonda Lee è una "mezzosangue", figlia di padre cinese e madre americana. In cinese il suo cognome Lǐ, scritto con l'ideogramma (李), che significa "pruno", è molto comune ed è spesso occidentalizzato in Lee. Lóngdá, scritta con gli ideogrammi (龙达), è la sinizzazione del nome occidentale "Rhonda". Per pura coincidenza, il primo carattere significa anche "drago", coincidenza perché Rhonda è la piccola draghetta del nostro cuore. *piange*
> 
> Esaurita la parte sinologica, gentilmente offertaci dalla waifu, passiamo al resto. Su Rhonda e Taoyi ho "poco da dire", non solo perché ci penserà il testo ma perché mi è piaciuto descrivere una coppia che si era lasciata ma aveva ancora l'affiatamento di due amici molto rispettosi l'uno dell'altro - e anche con quel pizzico di tensione irrisolta che permane nell'aria. 
> 
> Per quanto riguarda Guiren e You... è stata la parte più complessa ma che mi sono anche "divertita" di più a scrivere. Ho voluto illustrare la situazione da entrambi i lati, anche se il punto di vista di You è quello di un vero e proprio gay omofobo - esistono e sadly esistono anche per colpa della società in cui cresciamo. Volevo mostrarne l'ipocrisia e anche tutte le sovrastrutture mentali che ci si può costruire in una situazione simile, pur di avere ragione nel torto e... basta, penso di avervi anticipato a sufficienza, spero che vi divertiate, perché io su questi due voglio scrivere ancora. \o\
> 
> Buona lettura~

## #01: Otherside – Diciotto mesi prima

_I heard your voice through a photograph_  
_I thought it up it brought up the past_  
_Once you know you can never go back_  
_I've got to take it on the otherside_  
_**(Otherside | Red Hot Chili Peppers)**_

«E così è questo il posto dove abiti adesso. Non dirmi che ci fate anche le prove, qui».

La ragazza che misura a grandi passi il piccolo spazio quadrato ingombro di troppi oggetti, in cui Feng Taoyi sosta insieme a lei, seduto al contrario su una sedia dall’aria poco stabile, ha la lingua affilata e dei ricci molto stretti e molto biondi, che rimbalzano sulle sue spalle e sulla sua schiena a ogni movimento che fa, come una cascata di riflessi di luce capricciosi.

«Oh no, non è neanche insonorizzato. Per ora dobbiamo limitarci ad affittare uno studio di registrazione quando ne abbiamo bisogno» le spiega, provando ad ammansire la sua più che volitiva ospite, al cui sguardo scuro non sembra sfuggire un solo particolare fuori posto in quello strambo nido troppo disordinato, dove persino camminare diventa un’impresa degna di uno slalom dopo l’altro. Ha una gonna lunga e bianca, dagli orli arricciati all’altezza delle caviglie, che sembra allungare la sua figura già statuaria, e una camicetta dello stesso tono accecante, quasi prepotente, di bianco, che solo lei – a detta di Taoyi – può permettersi di indossare senza avere l’aria ingenua di una ragazzina acqua e sapone.

Tutt’altro, quei vestiti sembrano a malapena contenere la sua indole prepotente, mentre si volta e si appoggia con i palmi al davanzale, rimirandolo nella sua posa più dinoccolata.

«Quindi la batteria non la suoni mentre sei qui» conclude lei, accennando con il mento squadrato alla batteria che troneggia di fronte al letto, unici veri arredi fissi di quel posto, se si esclude un angolo cottura ben poco sfruttato.

«Sarebbe divertente mostrare ai vicini cos’è un po’ di vera musica…» replica Taoyi, stando al gioco, incrociando le braccia sulla spalliera della sedia, e appoggia il mento sugli avambracci, fissandola a sua volta con il suo sguardo grigio più pacato e indagatore.

«… ma questo appartamento costa poco ed è comodo quindi provo a fare il bravo ragazzo».

«Hmph! Le tue uniche trasgressioni sono le sigarette e quei tatuaggi che… ne vedo uno nuovo o sbaglio?» sbotta lei, cambiando improvvisamente discorso, e si tocca il retro del collo nel punto dove, sul corpo dell’amico, spicca una stella che spunta ben visibile dallo scollo della t-shirt.

«Ah, questa? Sì, me la sono fatta due settimane fa. Il nostro primo live è andato bene e ho deciso di segnarmi la data sul calendario… in modo permanente».

Rhonda Lee sussulta appena a quelle parole, non tanto per il loro significato, ma per il sorriso tranquillamente beffardo che il ragazzo le rivolge, confidandole quel piccolo dato di fatto della sua vita quotidiana. Aveva quasi dimenticato la morbidezza languida con cui il suo ex-ragazzo sa appoggiare le parole sulla testa degli altri, facendole scivolare nelle loro orecchie come un veleno sottile, qualcosa che intorpidisce la mente e rende decisamente malleabili.

Rhonda è diventata abbastanza immune a quel veleno ma riascoltarlo dal vivo dopo tanto tempo è come ritornare a casa o “back home”, per citare i tatuaggi sulle nocche del ragazzo.

«E tu? Come vanno le cose dall’altra parte dell’oceano? È bella Cambridge?» la interroga, approfittando di quel momento di inaspettato silenzio per insinuarsi nella conversazione, e Rhonda fa spallucce, le labbra spesse, dipinte di un rosa acceso, piegate in una smorfia di sufficienza.

«Credo di sì. In realtà il ritmo dei corsi è sfiancante quindi non ho visto molto fuori dal campus. Dovrei fare una gita turistica fuori dai cancelli, ora che mi ci fai pensare».

Si picchietta la bocca con la punta dell’indice, mentre il suo sguardo si sposta in un punto indefinito nell’angolo superiore sinistro della stanza, e Taoyi segue il verso di quell’occhiata, incuriosito, senza poterla decifrare né avere nessuna speranza di riportarla a terra. È Rhonda stessa che lo fa, quando sembra ricordarsi del motivo per cui aveva tanta voglia di rivedere il ragazzo.

«E quindi ce l’avete fatta a fare il vostro primo live in un locale vero».

Avere notizie su di lui.

«Beh, sì, era un posto piccolo… una trentina di persone… ma è stato un pubblico entusiasta e siamo piaciuti anche al padrone… ha trovato la nostra musica molto rumorosa e strana … “uno strano bello”, diceva…».

Peccato che Taoyi sia sempre eccessivamente parco a riguardo di se stesso ma Rhonda lo conosce abbastanza per sapere che non si tratta tanto di un atteggiamento costruito per darsi il tono di un “bello-e-maledetto-e-misterioso”, quanto puro frutto della pigrizia cronica del suo ex. Ricettivo al massimo quando si tratta di curiosare nella vita altrui ma affetto da narcolessia, se viene costretto a parlare troppo a lungo di sé.

«E tu? Com’è la gente lì? Sono sei mesi che sei al MIT e non mi hai ancora detto se ci sono persone interessanti…» la incalza Taoyi, a dimostrazione che, fosse per lui, la ragazza starebbe parlando di se stessa in un lungo monologo ininterrotto – o interrotto qui e là da precise domande di approfondimento – da più di mezz’ora.

«Mettiamola così: ti ricordi che qui mi sfottevano per i miei capelli, che erano troppo biondi, strani, ricci, bla bla bla? Ecco, lì mi sfottono per gli occhi a mandorla e c’è sempre qualche cretino che vuole vedere se so pronunciare bene la “r”. Il solito, la gente è scema dappertutto, Taoyi».

Rhonda sbuffa e si arrotola una lunga ciocca di capelli attorno al medio, il suo sguardo che saetta verso l’alto in un moto di stizza, e incrocia le gambe, restandosene precariamente poggiata contro il davanzale con un palmo solo, mentre rovescia sull’altro tutto il suo astio per una generosa porzione della specie umana. Poi sembra ripensarci, mentre qualche ricordo sparso riaffiora alla sua mente, e riabbassa lo sguardo, concedendogli un meno aspro: «Ma ci sono anche le eccezioni. Rare… ma ci sono».

Taoyi annuisce, visibilmente più rilassato a quell’accenno, ma a quel punto la ragazza coglie la palla al balzo e prima che possa ancora farle domande – la conosce già la sua vita privata, vuole sapere di lui! – esclama in un sorrisetto insinuante: «E tu, Taoyi? Trovato compagnia piacevole in questi mesi?».

La smorfia che compare sul volto del ragazzo è comica a dir poco, da farla ridere fino a tenersi la pancia, e se è vero che quella storia di stare con un uomo perché ti fa ridere suona sempre un po’ ipocrita, Rhonda è sincera quando pensa che di Taoyi prima ancora del fascino ad attirarla è stata quella sua attitudine tutta storta e fuori posto verso le cose e quel suo modo un po’ annoiato e presuntuoso di porsi di fronte a chi non riesce a risvegliare neanche una briciola del suo interesse.

«Mah, lo sai, è difficile trovare persone interessanti come te».

Eccola una delle palle curve di Taoyi. Rhonda conosce benissimo l’effetto devastante dei suoi complimenti, non solo perché il ragazzo ha la pessima tendenza a servirli con una schiettezza disarmante, ma perché ne è avaro e ogni volta che li esprime hanno il sapore di una benedizione calata dall’alto per un’occasione assolutamente eccezionale.

«Ma c’è la musica a farmi tutta la compagnia che mi serve quindi non mi preoccupo troppo…» conclude, il mento ancora appoggiato a un avambraccio, mentre con l’altra mano si scosta le lunghe ciocche di capelli neri via dal viso.  Il sorriso quasi sognante che mette su a quelle parole fa sbottare Rhonda in una grossa risata, prima di commentare sarcasticamente un: «Ah, la musica, la tua eterna fidanzata! Quando stai con lei, allora sì che tutto il resto del mondo non esiste più» a cui Taoyi replica con un accenno del capo, come a dire che ha azzeccato in pieno il nocciolo del discorso, il cuore stesso della sua essenza.

E poi la ragazza ci ripensa e ritorna sull’ultima affermazione del suo ex, qualcosa detto con una naturalezza che mostra nella pratica come in quelle parole ci sia tutta concentrata la sua filosofia di vita e la sua gerarchia di valori, perché – e lei lo sa bene – finché Taoyi ha uno spartito davanti agli occhi tutto il resto conta davvero poco. Se pure un terremoto dovesse fargli cascare mezzo soffitto in testa, neanche si lamenterebbe, sapendo che ha ancora abbastanza forza da rialzarsi in piedi e ricominciare a suonare.

È per questo che gli chiede, senza neanche darsi il tempo di riprendere fiato: «Posso farti una domanda davvero… davvero scema?» e lui «Nessuna domanda è mai scema ma fai pure» replica a stretto giro, con un tono di voce che lo fa assomigliare a un Confucio pronto a dispensare le sue lezioni di vita e Rhonda deve fare fatica a non ridere e lasciarsi distrarre dalle sue parole.

«Perché non mi hai mai dedicato una canzone?» esclama e si mette dritta mentre glielo chiede, le braccia conserte e il capo piegato un po’ di lato, come se cercasse di sbirciare di sotto le palpebre socchiuse di Taoyi ma il ragazzo non la lascia ancora a lungo in quello stato di assurda sospensione e solleva la testa, dandole tutto lo spazio di osservare i suoi occhi grigi senza alcuno schermo.

«Voglio dire… siamo stati due anni sempre assieme ma non ti è mai venuta voglia di cantare qualcosa per me?» conclude, atteggiando le labbra rosa a una smorfia incerta, mentre quell’improvvisa richiesta le suona come un capriccio. Nella realtà è soltanto molto curiosa e Taoyi lo sa bene, ché lei di quelle romanticherie non le ha mai sopportate troppo, ma Rhonda vorrebbe proprio sapere perché uno che riuscirebbe a vedere la musica persino nello sciacquone del water non ha mai provato l’impulso di dedicarle una canzone. Ha quasi paura che il ragazzo le risponda senza mezzi termini che non è mai stato innamorato – non fino a quel punto – di lei ma Feng Taoyi non è così banale e la sta ancora fissando con estrema serietà, quando si decide a risponderle.

«Vedi, io non ho mai creduto molto nelle muse ispiratrici» esordisce e si raddrizza sulla sedia, rischiando di perdere l’equilibrio per lo slancio con cui sposta il baricentro all’indietro. Riprende l’equilibrio e posa entrambe le mani sulla spalliera, mentre cerca di rialzarsi e contemporaneamente continuare il suo discorso.

«Se leghi il tuo lavoro a una persona e quella persona se ne va, per un qualunque motivo, rischi una crisi creativa grave, la tua musica ne risente, perdi motivazione… e poi la tua musica non fa per me».

Rhonda solleva un sopracciglio a quelle parole, perplessa, mentre Taoyi fa il giro attorno alla sedia e le si piazza davanti, capelli lunghi che gli cascano sulle spalle e mani ficcate nelle tasche in dinoccolato ma studiato abbandono, come se stesse preparandosi a rivelarle un ragionamento che trova, quello sì, parecchio interessante da esporle, anche solo per vedere la sua reazione.

«Sai, credo che tutte le persone abbiano una loro… musica personale? Qualcosa che si portano negli occhi ma il tuo sguardo…» continua e solleva due dita, indicando alternativamente le iridi scurissime della ragazza, tutta concentrata ad osservare la sua spiegazione e il senso di quelle parole tanto criptiche.

«… il tuo sguardo è sempre stato altrove, Rhonda. Siamo stati amici per un po’ e fidanzati per parecchio ma io non sono mai riuscito a decifrare quella canzone nascosta. Guardavi sempre in avanti, tu, sempre in un posto che non era lo stesso in cui ti trovavi con me. Per questo non ti ho mai dedicato una canzone. Non sono mai stato la persona da cui volevi farti leggere, semplicemente».

Taoyi fa spallucce, a quell’ultimo accenno, ma il suo sguardo grigio resta fisso in quello castano di Rhonda, sull’espressione stupita che prende la sua bocca, una “o” arricciata e rotonda, mentre prova invano a trovare delle parole per ribattere a quel dato di fatto.

«Non vedevi l’ora di andartene, è per questo che ho pensato che fosse meglio lasciarti andare senza… zavorre inutili».

«Vorrei ricordarti che sono stata io a lasciarti» lo riprende Rhonda, ritrovando finalmente la parola e sollevando un indice spesso e dritto davanti al suo viso, come a zittirlo, e le sue sopracciglia folte si corrugano in un’espressione di piccato divertimento, mentre Taoyi le concede quel round con un diplomatico cenno del capo.

«Ti avevano accettata al MIT, sapevamo entrambi che saremo stati troppo occupati dietro le nostre vite per tenere in piedi un rapporto a distanza, sarebbe stato inutile cercare di tenerti legata a dei luoghi che nemmeno ami».

Rhonda non parla, limitandosi a fissarlo in silenzio. Ricordava quei giorni, fluttuanti ed estranianti come il passaggio instabile dall’estate all’autunno, in cui si erano lasciati, ad appena tre giorni dalla sua partenza. Ricordava la dolcezza quasi rammaricante con cui Taoyi le aveva accarezzato il capo e le aveva augurato il meglio e ricordava di essere stata lei a dare un taglio netto a quella storia, sì, ma perché era stato il suo ex a porgerle le forbici.

Non le piaceva l’idea di essere lasciata, non tollerava il pensiero che fosse Taoyi a farsi avanti e dirle che non erano fatti per funzionare sulle lunghe distanze – e non per una banale storia di tradimenti: erano troppo concentrati su se stessi, in quel bivio particolare delle loro esistenze, per permettere persino all’altro di occupare anche solo un minimo spazio nel loro cuore. Eppure quando gliele diceva Taoyi, quelle cose, diventavano meno razionali e più poetiche, quasi dolci: doveva essere deformazione professionale, si diceva, e si rendeva conto che quel ragazzo aveva davvero un futuro nel campo che si era scelto.

«E poi da quello che mi hai scritto, mi pare di capire che la tua relazione con la matematica va a gonfie vele» la prende improvvisamente in giro, recuperando il suo sorrisetto più sarcastico e a quel punto Rhonda si limita a sollevare un angolo della bocca in una smorfia divertita e scocciata insieme, prima di picchiettargli la punta del naso con l’indice.

«Non voglio distruggere tutti i tuoi sogni artistici ma c’è molta più matematica di quella che credi anche nella musica che fai» esclama e Taoyi solleva le sopracciglia con scetticismo, replicando con indifferenza «Dici? Non lo so, sono sempre andato più a istinto».

«Dico, dico… e sai cosa, anche? Dovresti proprio tagliarteli quei capelli. No, non corti come li portavi a scuola, eri così… lasciamo perdere! Dovresti farti uno di quei tagli un po’ asimmetrici come si portano ora, rasarteli solo ai lati, qui».

Le mani di Rhonda, mani pesanti e risolute dalle unghie corte, che esprimono una forza impressionante anche nel sollevare l’oggetto più minuscolo, si alzano e afferrano alcune ciocche di capelli neri che ricadono davanti al viso del ragazzo come i lati di una tenda, tirandoglieli dietro la nuca in un blando tentativo di acconciarglieli.

«Sì, proprio così. Secondo me staresti meglio» conclude, rimirandolo con la testa inclinata di lato, come un pittore che osserva il suo lavoro appena terminato, alla ricerca di qualche piccolo ritocco ancora da apportare. Taoyi la lascia fare, tutto piegato su di lei, la osserva di sottecchi, mentre il suo sguardo è di nuovo altrove, un passo più avanti a immaginare una nuova versione di lui.

«Sì? In effetti così lunghi cominciavano a diventare scomodi da gestire» le concede ma Rhonda non risponde, perché coglie quasi per caso il suo sguardo grigio sul suo viso e la vicinanza estrema, quasi pericolosa, che separa appena il suo naso da quello del ragazzo, e chiude gli occhi di scatto, prima di rilasciarsi in un sospiro estenuato.

«Smettila di fissarmi in quel modo, è imbarazzante».

La voce di Rhonda oscilla appena, qualcosa che non le accade quasi mai, lei che è così sicura di ogni parola che le scivola fuori dalle labbra, e Taoyi la sente subito quella nota lievemente stonata ma sorride, senza muoversi, e le replica in un sussurro: «Non era mia intenzione, ero solo curioso di capire a cosa stavi pensando…».

«La tua curiosità mi farà venire un infarto, prima o poi» lo rimbrotta lei, riaprendo gli occhi solo per sollevare uno sguardo fintamente esasperato al cielo, ma il ragazzo la sorprende in un abbraccio totalizzante, che la avvolge dalle spalle ai fianchi e le lascia appena lo spazio di respirare, con il viso seppellito contro la sua spalla.

«Non lo so quanto sarebbe saggio ma… lo sai che se hai bisogno io sono qui a disposizione… _per qualsiasi cosa_ ».

C’è qualcosa nei modi di Taoyi per cui Rhonda si danna l’anima persino dopo sei mesi di distacco volontario ed è quella naturalezza nella voce roca, a volte un po’ strascicata, con cui avvolge il suo interlocutore, facendoselo cadere fra le braccia apparentemente senza sforzarsi di fare null’altro che essere se stesso. E Rhonda si è sempre vantata di avere una forza d’animo fuori dal comune ma sì che gli crollerebbe addosso senza tanti rimorsi in questo momento, lei che non si è mai sentita a casa da nessuna parte, ma ritrova sempre qualcosa di familiare nell’odore rassicurante di Taoyi.

«Ah… la lontananza è più facile da gestire se non devi litigare anche con la mancanza di contatto fisico, dammi retta…» prova a replicare, cercando di zittire certe sirene fastidiose nella sua testa prima ancora che le lusinghe del corpo forte del suo ex, ma ricambia l’abbraccio, aggrappandosi al torso di Taoyi come un naufrago si aggrapperebbe a un pezzo di legno nel mezzo di una tempesta.

Taoyi sorride, anche se lei non lo può vedere, e le schiocca un bacio asciutto e divertito contro una guancia, facendola sbuffare come una pentola sul fuoco, ma poi Rhonda si limita a sospirare sconfitta e restarsene in quell’abbraccio senza pretendere altro.

«Come sei saggia, tu. Non che mi stupisca, sei quella di noi due che ha continuato a studiare, dopotutto» esclama alla fine Taoyi, sollevandola in braccio come se fosse una piuma e a quel punto la ragazza si stacca dal suo collo, solo per rimirarlo dall’alto in basso, come una regina assisa sul suo trono improvvisato.

«Fai del sarcasmo, insisti! Aspetto il giorno che troverai qualcuno che ti farà perdere la testa… allora voglio proprio vederti perdere tutto questo sangue freddo».

Rhonda ha un sorrisetto vittorioso in volto e Taoyi non se la sente di ribatterle che lui ha già perso la testa una volta in vita sua e l’oggetto di cotanto onore è proprio lì di fronte a lui. Sa benissimo che non ha bisogno di essere destabilizzata con certe notizie e può solo immaginare come sia la vita, lontana chilometri da casa in un Paese che non è il suo, non del tutto, e con persone che ancora devono mostrare il loro lato migliore.

«Mah, sai, è difficile trovare qualcuno che mi convinca…» si limita a replicare, sorreggendola senza difficoltà sul braccio, lo sguardo grigio che scivola sui suoi boccoli biondi, sulla mascella un po’ squadrata e su quel naso all’insù che le dà sempre un’aria involontariamente spocchiosa ma che lui trova deliziosa, anche adesso che sono soltanto semplici amici.

Lei solleva un sopracciglio, prepotentissima, e non accetta quella replica, limitandosi a ripetergli, mentre con l’indice gli picchietta la punta del naso: «Un giorno troverai qualcuno per cui scrivere le tue canzoni, Taoyi. E io qualcuno che apprezzi il mio amore sconfinato per i teoremi… credo».

Taoyi ride dell’espressione fintamente seria della ragazza, lo sguardo sollevato al soffitto con fare dubbioso e una smorfia scettica dipinta sulle labbra, e scuote il capo lentamente.

Non crede molto a quelle ottimistiche previsioni per il futuro: spera che Rhonda trovi compagnia dall’altra parte dell’oceano ma per sé vede una proficua carriera, molto solitaria e molto zeppa di impegni da seguire. L’idea di qualcuno che gli faccia battere il cuore in modo irrazionalmente forte gli sembra così assurda che neanche ci si sofferma un secondo di più.

Tutta la sua vita ruota attorno alla musica e alla certezza che i suoi migliori amici stiano bene. Tutto il resto è dannatamente relativo.

Almeno per il momento.

## #02: Porcelain – Sei mesi prima

_Porcelain_  
_Are you wasting away in your skin_  
_Are you missing the love of your kin_  
_Drifting and floating and fading away_  
_**(Porcelain | Red Hot Chili Peppers)**_

Quella stanza gli fa mancare il respiro.

Se Jia You dovesse descrivere in una sola parola ciò che sente quando entra in quella camera da letto, sarebbe “asfissia”. È ciò che prova nei riguardi di tutto quello che compone la sua vita: gli impegni scolastici, le aspettative dei suoi genitori, persino gli stessi vestiti che indossa. Ecco, se dovesse usare una metafora per descrivere la sua esistenza parlerebbe di uno scantinato con la porta sbarrata, buio, umido, piccolo e freddo.

«Senti, io però continuo a non capire questa equazione…».

E poi c’è _lui_.

Lui è una specie di piccola finestrella sul mondo esterno, come quelle dei seminterrati che affacciano sulla strada: ci può vedere attraverso a malapena i piedi dei passanti, la poca cura che usano nell’indossare le scarpe, uno scorcio grigio di marciapiede e qualche ruota d’auto, niente di più.

Ma è uno sbocco di luce e aria pura, un piccolo sfogo che rende quel seminterrato meno claustrofobico, meno buio, meno intollerabile da abitare senza provare a scappare. You non ha mai provato a risalire le scale e forzare la porta per uscire. Non gli conviene, non ha senso, è pericoloso lasciare i luoghi conosciuti per uno spazio ignoto che sa solo essere grigio asfalto e brutto cuoio di scarpe impolverate.

«Ah, e dire che te l’ho spiegata tre volte… dai qua, fammi vedere».

Ha modi spicci e bruschi, You, ma Shen Guiren non sembra disprezzarli. Shen Guiren è il suo migliore amico da quando hanno tredici anni ed è sempre stato una presenza silenziosa al suo fianco, fin da quando ha deciso di scrollarsi di dosso la cattiva nomea di studente problematico che si è fatto alle medie; lui l’ha aiutato, non per un particolare spirito cavalleresco ma per il gusto di definirsi uno che raddrizza cattivi elementi.

Finché non ha scoperto perché quello studente così chiuso in se stesso ha sempre fatto di tutto per tenere gli altri lontani dalla sua vita privata.

«Hai saltato un passaggio, sì, sempre quello…» esclama, riaggiustandosi la pesante montatura nera sulla sommità del naso e Guiren annuisce educatamente al suo fianco, apparentemente attentissimo a non perdersi una sola sillaba della sua spiegazione ma You sa che non è così. Sa che Guiren non sta ascoltando, sa che è concentrato sulle sue labbra, sul ritmo del suo respiro, sul modo in cui il suo petto si alza e si abbassa al di sotto della camicia bianca.

È dannatamente difficile essere un ragazzo, avere diciotto anni e un tornado di ormoni impazziti che ti mandano il cervello in pappa, quando quegli ormoni impazziscono per _gli uomini_. È tremendamente disturbante e se per anni You ha fatto finta di niente, ha avuto il suo primo bacio, la sua prima presunta cotta, la sua prima fidanzatina; se insomma You ha fatto di tutto per costruirsi un personaggio, questo non significa che i suoi istinti siano stati altrettanto d’accordo con lui.

«Sei così intelligente, You».

Guiren gli sorride, uno dei suoi sorrisi tutti labbra che si sollevano, scoprendo appena l’orlo dei denti, e il suo sguardo castano si illumina di sotto la frangia eccessivamente lunga come un paio di piccoli soli; persino il minuscolo neo che porta sotto l’occhio destro sembra quasi brillare di luce propria. Per You è quasi assurdo che un aspetto tanto candido si accompagni a un carattere tanto… malato.

È diventato tutto dannatamente più semplice, però, quando You ha scoperto il suo segreto, ha capito che con Guiren poteva rischiare, che _quello lì_ sapeva già benissimo che cos’era e aveva avuto certamente più coraggio di lui a provarci e sfogare quell’insopportabile onda montante di voglia mal repressa e istinti che gridavano soltanto di essere gentilmente sfogati col primo essere umano che fosse disponibile a ricambiare l’attenzione.

Guiren è stata la piccola scappatoia dalla stanzetta claustrofobica. Guiren _ci è stato_ , gli ha persino confessato di essersi un po’ invaghito di lui e You avrebbe potuto essere un gran bastardo: avrebbe potuto accusarlo di aver approfittato della loro amicizia per prendersi troppe confidenze, invece gli ha fatto il santo piacere di fargli compagnia e alleggerire insieme il peso di quello sporco segreto, finché la tensione non tornasse a livelli tollerabili.

Così almeno credeva Jia You.

«No, è solo che io cerco di essere sempre attento in classe e studio molto. Cosa che dovresti fare anche tu» lo rimbecca e Guiren annuisce, quasi sentendosi in colpa per quell’accenno a una sua mancanza, ma se ne resta voltato di tre quarti sulla sedia, un gomito posato sulla scrivania e tutta l’attenzione rivolta al suo interlocutore.

Per Shen Guiren la questione non è mai stata così semplice. Anche a lui piacciono _gli uomini_ , gli piacciono da che ne ha memoria, da che avrebbe dovuto trovare carine le compagne di classe e si è ritrovato con degli ingestibili sentimenti per i suoi compagni di gioco. Ma non è mai stato il tipo da elaborare strategie per dissimulare i suoi gusti… questo almeno finché non si era confidato con la persona sbagliata.

È già triste subire da un amico la vergogna di essere additato come un “malato” che non deve toccarlo, essere allontanato bruscamente solo per aver osato pensare che, almeno lui, avrebbe capito. Era stato anche peggio scoprire che ne aveva parlato alle sue spalle, si era permesso di prenderlo in giro e gli aveva messo contro mezza classe. Guiren non era mai stato un attaccabrighe, gli piaceva semplicemente starsene nel suo angolino, fatto di ghirigori abbozzati all’angolo del foglio, e provare a non sentirsi troppo strano per com’era nato.

Tutte quelle storie che avevano messo in giro, solo perché non si era tenuto i calci e gli spintoni, solo perché _aveva reagito_ ; tutte quelle leggende metropolitane sul fatto che capeggiasse una specie di banda sotterranea di teppisti, erano tutte stronzate, ma finché gli tenevano lontani i rompiscatole e gli stupidi, che si sentivano in diritto di infastidirlo per il semplice fatto che esisteva e non era “come loro”, andavano bene anche quelle.

«Hai ragione ma… la matematica è così noiosa, certe volte mi pare di addormentarmi quando stiamo in classe» conclude, mentre il suo sguardo torna fisso in quello scurissimo ma estremamente sfuggente del compagno. You fa una smorfia scocciata, come di un professore deluso per l’ennesima volta da uno studente ripetente ma non infierisce, limitandosi a sbuffare, i piedi che dondolano appena sotto la sedia: «Ti faccio rivedere la procedura… un’ultima volta! Quindi ascoltami bene».

Guiren annuisce e posa il mento su una mano, provando davvero a seguire i suoi ragionamenti. You è importante per lui, è stato il primo che… beh, non è stato il suo primo bacio e nemmeno la sua prima volta, ma è stato il primo che ha continuato a essere suo amico anche quando ha scoperto il suo segreto, il primo che non si limita a sbatterlo su un materasso ed evitare, dopo, qualsiasi troppo elaborato contatto sociale o persino il semplice tentativo di parlare di qualcosa di più complesso del tempo atmosferico.

Se dovesse descrivere la sua vita, Guiren parlerebbe, banalmente, di un foglio bianco. Un foglio bianco che ha continuato ad accartocciare più volte, dopo pochi abbozzi, senza mai arrivare a lasciare un’impronta definitiva. Jia You è stato il primo a dargli la possibilità di continuare a disegnare, su quella superficie intonsa gravida di troppe possibilità, e forse per questo così difficile da occupare.

È anche tanto paziente con lui o così crede Guiren, a cui pare sempre di dover chiedere scusa per qualcosa, ma a volte vorrebbe che fosse meno severo nei suoi confronti. Poi si dice che in fondo un rapporto fra due persone è anche questo, un compromesso costante, e se You ogni tanto gli fa notare che non sta bene fare certe cose o comportarsi in un certo modo, è per il suo bene, giusto?

«Ci siamo capi… oh, dannazione, ti sei distratto di nuovo, è tutto inutile».

Il rumore secco con cui You chiude di scatto il libro di matematica rimbomba fra le pareti spoglie di quella camera da letto, grande, troppo grande per i pochi oggetti che contiene. È un ambiente decisamente spartano – non sopporta l’ingombro attorno a sé, non quando quella costante sensazione di asfissia lo perseguita dovunque vada – e non si è mai preso la briga di personalizzarlo o di lasciare qualcosa di sé in quel luogo, in cui pure abita da ormai diciotto anni. C’è una vena di profonda accidia nell’atteggiamento che ha sempre avuto verso la vita, l’assenza di qualsiasi volizione, perché in fondo You non ha mai scelto.

Non ha scelto nemmeno di avere quel tipo di “amicizia” con Guiren, ha lasciato che facesse tutto lui: che si esponesse, che gli confessasse ciò che provava, che gli rovesciasse addosso tutta l’entità del suo affetto eccessivo, e lui si è limitato a non fare neanche un passo indietro. Guiren d’altronde sembra sempre così pronto a dimostrargli tutto ciò che sente senza barriere, quando sono soli e indisturbati dal mondo esterno, e lui si lascia sommergere da tutti i suoi gesti e le sue attenzioni senza opporre resistenze.

La finestrella si spalanca e per qualche minuto aria pulita entra nel seminterrato buio: è tutto quello che gli serve, prima di tornare in apnea e giocare di resistenza per tutti i giorni che seguono.

Guiren sobbalza quando sente quel rumore e ritrova su di sé lo sguardo infastidito dell’amico e si riscuote, mettendosi dritto sulla sedia, prima di scusarsi: «È che… siamo da soli… e non riesco a non distrarmi… mi piace così tanto starti vicino…».

Quella dichiarazione d’affetto dovrebbe fargli piacere ma You, a quelle parole, freme sottilmente, mentre l’amico posa la fronte contro la sua tempia, alla ricerca di un seppur fievole contatto fisico con lui. A You quelle parole fanno schifo, perché non ha senso che un maschio gli rivolga delle dichiarazioni del genere – anche se trova il suo corpo più eccitante di quello di qualsiasi donna possa mai permettersi di avere – e se Guiren fosse stato femmina, sarebbe stato tutto più semplice.

E più normale, non è compito di un maschio mettersi a dire cosa prova, è un atteggiamento così effemminato che gli sale il disgusto.

Eppure non è disgusto che sente quando le dita di Guiren gli voltano gentilmente il viso e gli sfilano gli occhiali, prima che le sue labbra sfiorino le sue in un bacio languido, lento e incredibilmente lungo. You vorrebbe dire che Guiren è troppo bravo a baciare, dev’essere colpa di tutte le esperienze che ha fatto – d’altronde _quelli come lui_ sono promiscui – ma così perderebbe l’occasione di riceverne altri. Si lascia premere contro lo schienale, sente le mani calde e callose di Guiren sulle sue spalle e il brivido familiare che parte dalla base della nuca e schizza in basso, mandandogli l’adrenalina in circolo.

Gli va appena incontro, lascia che gli morda un labbro, che la sua lingua giochi a estenuarlo e ricordargli che potrebbe fargli ben altro, ma non lo tocca a sua volta, lo lascia contro di sé, desideroso di un po’ d’attenzione e qualche carezza, finché la tensione si fa insopportabile. A quel punto anche You è costretto a prendere una decisione, e la sua mano sottile e delicata si posa sul polso di Guiren, lo stringe con una possessività insospettabile, e sposta la sua mano in basso, oltre il collo, giù per il torso, sotto l’ombelico, fino a premersela contro il cavallo dei pantaloni.

Guiren sa benissimo cosa deve fare, non esita nemmeno per un secondo, le sue dita si stringono con forza sufficiente a lasciarsi avvertire persino attraverso la stoffa spessa dei pantaloni, e You sospira di sollievo contro le sue labbra, in un tale trasporto che la sua mano ancora ferma sul polso risale lungo il braccio e si aggrappa alla sua spalla in una carezza avara, che pure fa sussultare l’amico in un moto di gratitudine.

Poi però Guiren si stacca all’improvviso, lasciando entrambi rossi e senza fiato, e si morde un labbro umido e arrossato, spostando la mano su una coscia dell’amico, prima di sussurrare a pochi centimetri dal suo viso: «Devo darti una bella notizia!».

«Non puoi proprio aspettare di dirmelo dopo…» bercia You, infastidito, e ha un bel dire che Guiren è ripugnante e malato ma la sua vicinanza non gli fa bene, lo fa sentire fiacco, debole e decisamente preda di tutte le sue voglie. Vuole il suo fiato caldo di nuovo contro la bocca e le sue mani addosso, che gli frugano sotto i vestiti e spengono quella sete prepotente. È peggio di una droga, il tocco di Guiren, e l’astinenza può diventare molto dura da sopportare persino per come la vive lui.

«Oh, ma ti piacerà! Sai quello studio di disegno dove lavoro part-time?».

Lo sguardo di Guiren brilla a quelle parole. Se c’è qualcosa che fa con passione nella sua vita, qualcosa di cui non si vergogna e che lo fa sentire utile, persino vincente di tanto in tanto, quello è il disegno. E adesso non è neanche più una nota al margine dei suoi quaderni, un’infinita sequela di piccoli scarabocchi che faticano a staccarsi dal foglio bianco. Adesso ha smesso di accartocciare fogli, addirittura gli chiedono di riempirli per lavoro e sembrano prendere molto sul serio i suoi sbagli e i suoi progressi.

«Ah sì…» borbotta You a mezza voce e si appoggia alla sedia in un sospiro rilassato, quasi distraendosi mentre l’amico cerca disperatamente il suo sguardo e continua a parlargli.

«Ecco, mi hanno dato una scrivania tutta mia! Pare che apprezzino un sacco il mio stile, dicono che sono migliorato molto negli ultimi mesi e che, se sarò così costante, quando finirò quest’anno scolastico, potrebbero persino assumermi. Beh, per ora sempre con un contratto part-time ma non sarei più un semplice apprendista!».

Guiren ama disegnare e proprio per questo tutto ciò che desidera al momento è condividere quel piccolo punto d’orgoglio personale con la persona che sembra più in grado di capirlo, anche più dei suoi genitori – che hanno sempre un diavolo per capello, troppo presi dal lavoro per sostare in casa più del tempo necessario a dormirci, tutte le notti. Per questo la reazione di You lo sorprende, e non in modo positivo, quando le sue labbra si piegano in una smorfia amara.

«E la scuola? Voglio dire, bel passatempo, bravo ma… non vorrai fare quello nella vita? Siamo all’ultimo anno, dovresti prepararti per una facoltà seria, come sto facendo io».

You si risistema gli occhiali sul naso, dopo averli recuperati dalla scrivania, e il suo sguardo miope torna a essere quello puntuto e preciso che fa sentire sempre Guiren un po’ a disagio, mentre il ragazzo si blocca, senza sapere bene come replicare a quell’accusa.

«Ma è quello che voglio fare… come lavoro. E poi… e poi pensaci! Quando avremo finito la scuola, avrò i soldi necessari per affittare un appartamento e potremo… potremo starci assieme! Non dovremo più nasconderci e sarai finalmente libero di uscire da questa casa che non sopporti e…».

«Momento».

Il volto di You si indurisce in un’espressione severa e fredda, una folata di gelo che fa rabbrividire persino Guiren, nonostante il clima tiepido di quel pomeriggio.

Il brutto delle finestrelle è che sono _troppo piccole_ per passarci attraverso e scappare fuori. O sono troppo in alto, non le puoi raggiungere senza trovare un appiglio a cui aggrapparti. Poco importa che facciano luce a sufficienza per indicare la via d’uscita maestra, quella appostata alla sommità delle scale. La sua vita è asfittica e buia, questo You lo sa, ma ha imparato a conoscere a sufficienza i limiti di quel perimetro quadrato da non avere alcuna intenzione di mettere la testa fuori.

Ci sono rischi che non può correre, persone che non ha intenzione di scontentare, privilegi che non ha intenzione di perdere per seguire qualcuno che ha evidentemente troppo poco sale in zucca e troppi ideali.

«Credo che tu stia affrettando le cose… Guiren, noi siamo solo amici».

Quella parola, sulla lingua forcuta di You, assomiglia a una lama velenosa che gli si conficca nel costato e gli lascia dentro un dolore lacerante. Guiren sussulta, sentendosi immensamente tradito, perché non c’è nulla di positivo in quella definizione: il ragazzo la sta usando poco meno che come un insulto, un modo di liquidarlo e mettere delle distanze fra loro, dopo aver passato tanto tempo così vicini da confondersi completamente l’uno nell’altro.

Ed è davanti al suo sguardo incredulo che You continua la sua filippica, argomentando con la voce pacata di un avvocato che snocciola i crimini del suo assistito come se fossero note di merito sul curriculum: «Il fatto che io mi lamenti… non significa che voglia cambiare le cose. È solo uno sfogo, come… come questa cosa che facciamo ogni tanto. I baci, il… il contatto, quelle cose lì. Ci sfoghiamo e poi torniamo alla normalità e siamo diventati troppo grandi per… queste favolette. Non credi sia il caso di cominciare a maturare un po’?».

«Che vuoi… che intendi dire?».

You scuote il capo, di fronte all’espressione drammaticamente sconcertata – addirittura spezzata – di Guiren. Dovrebbe provare un minimo di pietà per quello che gli sta facendo ma la paura ha il sopravvento su qualsiasi residuo di empatia gli sia rimasto in petto. Guiren è imprevedibile, Guiren potrebbe _parlare_ e rovinare la vita a entrambi e questo non glielo può permettere. L’umido e buio seminterrato della sua vita fa schifo ma è un porto sicuro in cui abitare e non ha alcuna intenzione di ritrovarsi sbattuto fuori al freddo per un malriposto desiderio di libertà.

«Intendo dire che… questo…» esordisce, staccandosi di dosso le mani di Guiren con fare quasi schifato, prima di incrociare le braccia «… questo lo mettiamo da parte per un po’, sì? Così perdiamo questo brutto vizio. Ti immagini? Fidanzarci e non riuscire a stare con le nostre ragazze perché… non ci siamo abituati? Non va bene…».

Guiren è come una droga e questo significa che You deve disintossicarsi, subito, prima che diventi qualcosa di troppo familiare per riuscire a farne a meno.

You per Guiren, invece, è un approdo tranquillo, l’unica persona che conosce il lato più sporco e segreto della sua vita e gli è rimasta accanto negli ultimi due anni, senza giudicare troppo. Guiren neanche pensa alla sua freddezza o al suo opportunismo, mentre cerca di stringergli una mano fra le sue e protesta, quasi in lacrime: «Ma io non voglio stare con una ragazza! Io voglio… vorrei stare con te…».

I ragazzi non piangono, vorrebbe dirgli You, che da quella manifestazione di somma tristezza non pare essere minimamente toccato, ma si limita a sfilarsi dalla sua presa e poi dalla sua dichiarazione, opponendo un netto: «Sei testardo… capirai che la cosa non mi fa piacere e non possiamo… continuare così».

«Così… come? Pensavo ti piacesse…».

Guiren quasi annaspa, spaventato. Se c’è qualcuno che sta sperimentando un caso di asfissia, fra i due, è proprio lui. You si sente emotivamente soffocato da tutto quell’attaccamento indesiderato, da tutto quell’affetto che gli viene riversato addosso senza contropartite, così pericoloso, così pesante, troppo importante perché lui sia in grado di reggerne il peso e restare all’altezza del compito di ricambiarlo. Guiren si sente crollare tutto il suo mondo addosso, invece, e scopre quanto è dannoso costruire le fondamenta della propria stabilità mentale su qualcuno che ha tutta l’intenzione di sfilargliele di sotto i piedi all’improvviso, solo per un terrore quasi sordo del mondo che lo circonda.

E You si fa particolarmente puntuto e schifato, mentre lo guarda dall’alto in basso e incalza, affondando il metaforico coltello fino al manico: «Sei tu che allunghi sempre le mani, Guiren. Io ti ho lasciato fare perché… è divertente, va bene, siamo due ragazzi, dobbiamo sfogarci ma… non cominciamo a pretendere cose impossibili, sì? Non sarai mica uno di quelli? Un _gay_?».

La questione è così assurda che a Guiren gira la testa come se fosse sulle montagne russe. Da che pulpito viene la predica, vorrebbe dirgli, ma tutti i pensieri e le parole restano incastrate in gola in un grumo acido di paura e disappunto e tutto ciò che riesce a vocalizzare in un tono rauco e sconfitto è: «Ma tu… mi hai sempre accettato… hai sempre partecipato… mi hai… siamo andati fino in fondo insieme e sei rimasto mio amico… pensavo volessi un rapporto serio…».

You scuote il capo, severo e intransigente come una sfinge, e allontana da sé tutte quelle insinuazioni. È vero, Guiren non l’ha mai costretto a nulla e lui non gli hai mai negato di fare nulla dei suoi “giochi più sporchi”; anche quando si trattava del sesso completo, è sempre stato quello attivo dei due quindi non ha da preoccuparsi. È ancora _recuperabile_ , a differenza del suo strampalato amico.

«Ma no, lo sai bene quanto me che non è possibile. E poi il disegno… fai un piacere a tutti e due, Guiren. Lascialo perdere. Non è una cosa per persone serie e tu non mi sembri uno di quegli… artistoidi schizzati. Trovati un lavoro vero».

Se Guiren avesse un po’ più di fiducia in se stesso, avvertirebbe immediatamente il retrogusto verdastro d’invidia che c’è in quelle parole. E cos’altro può fare You, nella sua accidia onnipresente che lo invischia come una pozza di sabbie mobili? Non ha particolari desideri, fuori da quelli del suo corpo capriccioso e indisciplinato, né aspirazioni che vadano oltre l’augurio di tirare a campare per il resto della sua vita senza essere troppo disturbato dal mondo esterno.

Guiren invece vuole sovvertire i ruoli, mandare all’aria la sua normalità. La finestrella sbatte sui suoi cardini e manda troppo vento nel suo seminterrato, è quasi il caso di chiuderla.

«Ma quello… quello è il mio lavoro vero…».

La voce di Guiren ha un guizzo irremovibile, a quel punto, e il suo sguardo castano cambia colore nella rabbia che precede uno scoppio d’ira in piena regola. Ha già colpito altre volte in passato, lui, ma ha sempre attaccato per difendersi da quelle persone che disprezzava, per il loro modo di fare e le loro parole. Non ha mai toccato a quel modo una persona a cui tiene e non ha intenzione di cominciare ora. Si limita a sbattere pesantemente assieme i suoi quaderni e riporli nella borsa a tracolla, prima di issarsela in spalla.

Il punto è che Guiren è troppo insicuro per non ammettere che le proteste di You sui suoi gusti sessuali siano giuste ma il disegno… quello non glielo deve toccare. È l’unico tratto di sé di cui è sempre andato fiero e non gli permetterà di portarglielo via, neanche a lui, che gli sembra quasi impazzito all’improvviso.

O forse no, forse è sempre stato così e lui non ha mai voluto e potuto accorgersene.

Finora.

«E ora dove credi di andare?».

A quel punto persino You abbandona le pastoie della sua pigrizia per alzarsi, senza però osare intercettare fisicamente l’amico. Lascia che lo circumnavighi, raggiungendo la porta, e lo osserva di spalle, mentre si volta prima di posare la mano sul pomello. Il suo sguardo gli fa addirittura paura e comincia a credere addirittura che qualcuna di quelle voci sul suo conto sia vera: forse vorrà vendicarsi per quello sgarro, chissà.

«A casa mia. Sei stato… sei stato molto chiaro, You. Non ti disturberò più con… con le mie pretese. Facciamo… facciamo finta che non sia mai successo niente. _Conviene a entrambi_ , a quanto pare».

Guiren scuote il capo, stancamente, amareggiato da quell’ennesima prova di sfiducia. Il modo in cui You lo osserva lo offende non poco. Credeva davvero che fossero amici – più che amici – e credeva che avesse imparato a fidarsi di lui, della sua discrezione, del fatto che gli volesse bene.

A che gli servirebbe ricattarlo o dire in giro cosa facevano nel loro tempo libero, da soli in quella stanza?

La porta si chiude di scatto, bruscamente, l’unico atto aggressivo che Guiren abbia mai consumato ai suoi danni, e You ricomincia a respirare male. Il seminterrato è tornato buio e l’aria si è fatta già stantia ma lui non si muove, non varca quella porta, nemmeno quando sente netto il rumore dell’amico che varca l’ingresso e si chiude un’altra porta alle spalle.

Se You potesse definire la sua vita con una parola, quella parola sarebbe “asfissia”. Ci è talmente abituato che in fondo gli mancherebbe, se dovesse rinunciarci. Preferisce sentirsi soffocato, che esposto al mondo con null’altro al fianco che una persona che gli confida – banalità delle banalità – che gli vuole bene.

Guiren, qualche piano più sotto, è già in strada e quasi si pente di tanta impulsività. Si volta, bloccandosi nel mezzo del marciapiede, e solleva lo sguardo ma la finestra di You non dà segni di vita. Non un lembo della tenda si smuove, tutto resta immobile e silenzioso, com’è sempre stato anche il suo amico, in fondo. Guiren si sente in colpa e si dice che la responsabilità di quello sfacelo è solo sua.

Sarebbe bastato essere meno precipitoso, meno egoista, meno impulsivo, si dice, stringendosi una mano contro il petto in segno di stizza. Gli manca il fiato e una massa informe di nausea e repulsione naviga attorno alla bocca del suo stomaco, minacciando di fargli sputare fuori null’altro che bile acida e dolore.

È così che ricomincia a camminare, cercando disperatamente di non scoppiare in lacrime, non in pubblico, sarebbe l’ultima umiliazione di un pomeriggio già difficile.

La vita, per Guiren, è un foglio bianco tutto da riempire. Ne ha accartocciati davvero tanti, fra amici persi per strada e compagni che l’hanno respinto o abbandonato; poi, finalmente, ha avuto il tempo di lavorarci, su uno di quei fogli, fino a creare qualcosa che rimanesse.

Peccato che adesso debba cancellare delle linee, rivedere intere porzioni di foglio bianco, tratteggiate nel modo più sbagliato.

Non lo accartoccerà, questa volta, c’è troppa fatica, troppo sudore e troppe lacrime nel lavoro che ha già fatto. C’è un punto da cui partire per ricominciare, nonostante tutto.

C’è il disegno, con le sue matite, i suoi colori, i suoi fogli che non aspettano altro che il tocco gentile della sua mano, senza ritrarsi e senza tradirlo, e gli basta quella compagnia per andare avanti.

Almeno per il momento.

 


End file.
